


It's Always Tea Time

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, In more ways than one, Meet-Cute, Pining Michael, Pre-Relationship, ash giving michael free snacks, tea house AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Michael's gaze shifted down, focused on the man behind the counter, and did a double take. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed him until now. He was tall, dark and beautiful, his black hair slicked back but from a few unruly curly strands. All of him checked her attraction list, especially the way his whole face brightened when he smiled.“Hi, would you like to see the menu, or you already know what you want?” He inquired with a soft smile, his dark bangs falling in front of an eye. From this close, she could read his nametag: Ash.She smiled. “I know what I want, hopefully you have it."
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	It's Always Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeallure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/gifts).



> My first Michael/Ash! I tried to keep them in character, I swear. This is a commission for [drstrangewillseeyounow](https://drstrangewillseeyounow.tumblr.com/), you can find more infos about it [here](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/commissions)

Michael’s life was primarily centered on school, secondarily on family and friends. Ever since the semester started, she barely had time to take a breath before it was the semi-finals, and then she was three months in and finals were approaching faster than she could read, which was quite fast. It was for that reason she walked by the teahouse every day for three months before she realised its existence. She never was a morning person so she still was half asleep when she’d leave her family, under Sarek’s watchful eyes, and would make her way almost automatically to the subway.

Then one of her classes got canceled and she returned home while it was still daylight. She saw the sign first, bright red in the sun with  _ It’s Always Tea Time  _ written in beautiful cursive _ , _ which brought her to eye through the window. It seemed quiet, the few people studying or working on their computer with steaming cups sitting beside them. There were rows of all sorts of teas aligned on the back wall over the counter, with different kettles, filters and strainers that probably were on sale. 

She still was supposed to be at school for a few more hours, and she knew her father would be disappointed in her if she showed up, probably using Spock once again as an example of how she was supposed to act in order to be a good student and get good grades. She was already rolling her eyes at the idea. She’d never be as good as Spock in her father’s eyes.

She entered. 

It seemed that people could order at the counter for takeout or sit in the lounge area to get served, judging by someone looking through a menu. None of the chairs and tables were the same, making an eclectic selection of variously shaped surfaces and colours, and it seemed like a... bold choice, but it worked. It created a more intimate, casual atmosphere. She chose a plushy seat facing the counter and dropped her heavy bag in the opposite chair with a sigh. Her shoulder was sore. 

She checked the specials on the chalkboard over the counter, noting they were classified by types and specified the country of origin. She needed caffeine, so perhaps an oolong would be best…

Her gaze shifted down, focused on the man behind the counter, and did a double take. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed him until now. He was tall, dark and beautiful, his black hair slicked back but from a few unruly curly strands. All of him checked her attraction list, especially the way his whole face brightened when he smiled. 

Hopefully the tea would be good and give her a reason to come back. Uh, who was she kidding, she hadn’t been distracted by anyone in a while, her social life nonexistent while she was too busy studying and attending classes, and it was pointless to mention any sort of romance.

She started getting out her books, dreading the amount of reading that still needed to be done. She was cursing her teachers when the tall employee made his way to her.

“Hi, would you like to see the menu, or you already know what you want?” He inquired with a soft smile, his dark bangs falling in front of an eye. From this close, she could read his nametag: Ash.

She smiled. “I know what I want, hopefully you have it. Masala Chai?”

“Definitively, it’s one of my favourites. Do you have a milk preference?”

“Soy, please.”

“Alright, coming right up.” She didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on her for a second longer than necessary before he was returning behind the counter. That view was nice as well.

She sighed and got out her books, forcing herself to focus on her reading for a while, taking notes on the side. They were heads deep into finals but the teacher of that class still insisted on giving a reading assignment which content may or may not be questioned on in the exam.

The ambiance noise started to drown away as she delved into her studies, sneaking glances at Ash working around. She noticed him when he approached again to place her order gently on the table but pretended to be engrossed in her book, unwilling to show him she was interested.

“Thank you,” she smiled up, making eye contact. He smiled back, sweet and beautiful.

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything else, we offer snacks as well, if you’re ever hungry while studying, uh…” he peered down at what she was reading, “astrophysics, is it?”

“Yes, you’re also a student?” She was pleasantly pleased. 

“Not in astrophysics specifically, but in the same area? I’m training to be an astronaut.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Now that she thought of it, the EAC wasn’t far from here. 

“Who knows, maybe we’ll get to work together someday. Anyway, I’ll let you study.”

He dragged his hand through his hair as he walked away, and that was it for her. She was doomed. The chai was also excellent, the cinnamon blending perfectly with cardamom, cloves and ginger. It was also made with enough black tea she felt the effect not long after. 

She texted Tilly.  _ I think I found my new favourite study place. _

She waited a few days before returning to the tea house, just so she didn’t seem bedazzled, even if she completely was. It was difficult to convince herself otherwise when she stepped inside and Ash grinned at her from the counter.

“Hey, you’ve come back.” He remembered her. Michael didn’t let the bubble of joy she felt on the inside show on her face, instead returning his smile.

“Well, the work of a student is never done.”

He laughed. “That’s true. I’m absolutely not hiding any school books behind the counter.”

Today he was wearing short sleeves showing off his muscular arms, not that Michael was looking. He served her a masala chai just as excellent as the first one, and she tried some of the snacks as well. 

She continued to return as the weeks passed, her encounters with Ash one of the only nice things happening in her life. She had hit on him a few times, unable to stop herself, but she didn’t want to be one of those customers who harassed the employees while they were at work and couldn’t escape or be rude. She had the impression Ash liked her as well but still, she couldn’t gather the courage to ask for his number. No time for romance, anyway… 

Tilly accompanied her one time. She spent the whole time staring at Ash instead of focusing on their study, and Michael was very much trying to make it as if she didn’t know her despite Tilly sitting beside her and making comments to her. 

“He’s so tall, I bet you would feel very safe in his arms. He also seems clean, good hygiene, a good thing. You know how some guys will send you selfies and their room in the background is just so dirty and messy, I bet his selfies’ background would be organised and tidy, no old socks accumulated under his bed or dirty boxers laying on the floor. I mean, he’s been putting the teas in a very specific order this whole time, he seems organised. What do you think, Michael, does he have old dirty socks under his bed or not?”

“Tilly, if I knew you would stare at him the whole time you’d be here…”

“Well someone else has to make your interest obvious because at this rate he’ll be in space and you’ll still be down here pining and writing him anonymous love letters with little hearts replacing the dot over the i.”

Michael huffed a laugh. “Your imagination has very vivid images. This seems very specific, are you sure you’re not speaking from personal experience?”

Instead of replying, Tilly gently kicked her foot under the table. “He’s coming over here, shush.”

“You’re the one who can’t stop — ”

“Sorry for interrupting,” Ash said and placed down a plate of those delicious Japanese cookies Michael had previously tried and adored. 

“Oh, we didn’t order these,” she protested, confused when he shook his head.

“It’s on the house. You’re bringing new customers, after all.” He nodded at Tilly. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you, we will.” He left and the two women looked at each other. Tilly had the kindness to muffle her exclamation with a hand over her mouth.

“Well, well, well. Maybe that infuriation of yours isn’t one-sided like you thought. Did you see how he was looking at you?”

“Mm. Let’s eat those and stop thinking too much into it.” Michael mumbled, her mouth already full of deliciousness.

She thought it’d be a one time thing, a kind gesture towards visibly distressed students. She appreciated it and tried not to read too much into it despite Tilly’s insistence. 

Only about a week later, when she was feeling particularly discouraged and tired and she understood about nothing of what she was reading, Ash appeared beside her and put down a bowl of noodles smelling absolutely delicious on top of her book. 

“I could hear your stomach rumble all the way from the back,” he said in explanation, looking unsure and shy for a moment, until Michael smiled gratefully at him.

“I haven’t seen this on the menu.”

“Oh, um, it’s not yet. We’re still experimenting with the dish. So I will need a full on review afterwards.”

Michael watched his leave with a small sigh. She wanted him to touch her so badly. 

He didn’t seem to do that for anyone else but her, always making sure to ask her how she was and staying a few more minutes after serving her to chat with her, then giving her heartwarming smiles from afar when he knew she was studying. The snacks were a nice gesture he kept doing despite her protests. To return the favour Michael would always leave him a large tip. He was a student too, he needed it, and her parents were paying for her school. Not everyone had that luxury.

Another evening, she stayed until the closing time without realising, wanting to finish a writing assignment. Ash had served her about three kettles of masala chai and she felt very energised. She was almost done, thankfully, and was proofreading everything one last time through slightly blurry eyes. Her contact lenses had started to dry up hours ago and she didn’t have her eye drops. 

She came back to reality when the chair beside her rattled on the floor and Ash plopped himself on it, his knee brushing hers. She blinked around them and noticed they were alone in the tea house, with the lights dimmed and the open sign turned off on the door.

“Oh, is it that late already?” She asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching. 

“It is, and I think you’ve worked enough for today. Did you know you’re my most regular customer? I should give you a badge or something.”

“What does it say that you’re always working whenever I’m here?” Michael regretted asking as soon as she did, knowing it wasn’t really her place to ask. Her lack of sleep lately was affecting her filter.

Ash didn’t seem offended as he shrugged. He had a mug filled with something floraly. She could smell rose and orange in the blend.

“I’m actually on a sabbatical year so I can earn money. Becoming an astronaut isn’t all that cheap. I did the first year of basic training but couldn’t afford to pay another year without more scholarships, which I didn’t get. Beside, this is a small business, there’s only someone else working the weekends and the owner.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, playing with her pen absently. She was reminded how fortunate she was to have parents able and willing to pay for her studies.

“That’s alright. It allowed me to meet you, so that’s not too bad.” His smile made his eyes shine, and she tried not to preen too much at the compliment.

“That’s true. I’m glad I’ve met you too. I mean, where else could I consume my body weight in caffeine while internally crying and be given free treats from the handsome employee?”

He leaned his chin into his hand, his smile never wavering. “Handsome employee, huh?”

Michael slowly closed her laptop’s lid, arching an eyebrow at him. “I doubt it surprises you.”

He chuckled. “It’s always nice to hear it, especially from you.” He gave her an intent look. “You know, I’m not on the clock anymore. That means I can ask for your number without you feeling weird about it.”

She was taken aback, her cheeks getting warmer. “It’s a good thing, yes. I, um…” Too tongue-tied, she simply slid her cellphone towards him after opening the contacts application. He deftly tapped his number and she texted him, hearing a beep come from his pocket. “I didn’t know I was being that obvious,” she confessed, “but I’m glad you asked me.”

“You weren’t actually. I, um, never was really good with noticing when someone flirts with me. It’s your friend Tilly who told me when you went to the bathroom one time.”

“Oh my God.” Michael couldn’t be more embarrassed. She put her face into her hands, mortified. “I will strangle her.”

“Please don’t,” Ash chuckled and gently pried a hand away, not letting go of it. His hand was big and very warm, hers was so small in comparison. He was looking at her so softly, Michael embraced the blossoming warmth in her chest.

“You’re right.” She laced their fingers together. “I should probably thank her instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.


End file.
